


Not Immune To You

by AllTimeGhosts



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeGhosts/pseuds/AllTimeGhosts
Summary: Out on the town cheering up your friend after his boyfriend dumped him, your night goes in a different direction that you thought it would. Of course it’s all because of the man that tried to pick you up at the bar.





	Not Immune To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my shorter one shots but I hope you enjoy it none the less!

“Can I buy you a drink?” The sound of a slightly slurred voice drew your attention away from the shot glass you were intently staring at. You had come to the bar with your friend to get his mind off a recent break up. Only to be left at the bar while he chatted up a Jalorig guy twenty minutes later.

Turning to give a sarcastic reply you were stopped in your tracks when you caught sight of his stunning blue eyes.

“Only if you keep them coming,” you finally pushed past your lips after taking in the man’s disheveled appearance. His hair looked as if he’d been running his fingers through it all night. Come to think of it, you wouldn’t be surprised if it was another person’s doing. His pink lips were pulled into a swollen smirk, his expression screamed that he just finished going at in the back and was ready for round two with someone new. As you checked him out you registered the sound of him ordering you two some alien beer.

“I didn’t catch your name,” the man said, everything about him screamed bad decisions. 

“That’s because I didn’t give you one.” When you didn’t elaborate further he raised one eyebrow as he brought the bottle the bartender gave him to his lips. 

“Well, it looks like I’ll have to make one up then.”

“Do your worst,” you said, as a smirk rivaling his placed itself upon your lips while you leaned closer to him. Now that you were sitting so close your knees brushed his, and you could smell his cologne that reminded you of camping. 

“You look like a-” 

Before he could finish his sentence a man with dark brown hair and a deep scowl that looked as if it came from within his very soul placed a hand on his shoulder cutting off the mysterious man’s train of thought. The new man looked so familiar, but you couldn’t figure out why. Did you know him from the academy? Had he worked on one of this ships you’d been stationed on? Maybe… but none of those scenarios seemed to fit him. 

“C’mon Jim, that’s enough for tonight. You’ve annoyed this nice, young lady enough,” your eyes widened when you registered the man’s southern drawl, realizing who was standing in front of you. The rumors about the man that had been passed down the ladder at the academy, eventually found themselves on your very own ship, thanks to the new recruits. 

“You’re Doctor McCoy,” the words escaped your lips before you could even think about it. Both men’s eyebrows shot up as they turned away from the argument they were having on if the blonde haired man, Jim, had been bothering you or not.

“I’m a xenobiologist on the USS Franklin. I recently read your essay theorizing how we could use the Midorian enzyme to cure the common cold,” as you spoke you involuntarily leaned closer to the man you’d heard so much about. You had to admit the stories of this gruff doctor, with outstanding wit, genius brain, and legendary hands had piqued your curiosity. 

“Well, what did you think?” He asked taking the seat next to you that Jim had vacated once he realized he lost his chance with you. 

“It’s a very good theory considering that the Midrodrains rarely get sick, and are immune to many diseases found on earth,” he looked smug as you praised him but his face quickly fell flat as you continued, “but on the other hand humans don’t have the correct bodily conditions to house the enzyme. Plus the mostly desert environment on Midro is vastly different from ours, meaning there is no telling if it would even be helpful on this planet.” 

As the night dragged on you and the doctor kept arguing about a slew of medical theories and ideas. Thankfully conversation quickly digressed from the medical field to you two getting to know each other on a personal level. The doctor had you entranced and you wanted to get to know him as much as you could before the night ended. You also hoped the night wouldn’t end at the bar.

“So are you always his babysitter?” You asked gesturing to Jim with the glass of scotch Leonard had ordered you after seeing what you had been drinking. His exact words were ‘that’s an abomination, liquor should have flavor not just make you forget your inhibitions’. 

“Ever since the academy, kid can’t keep himself out of trouble,” he grumbled while eyeing the situation his friend was in. Jim was chatting up a woman with purple skin and furry ears, you laughed at how easily he had found someone else to occupy his time with. The man’s charm and flirting really was a skill. His sex drive, on the other hand, well that could be left up for debate.

“Is that why you interrupted us then? To keep him out of trouble?” You questioned him, taking your bottom lip between your teeth. 

“Honestly,” he took a drink of his own scotch as you waited for him to continue, “I came over because I wanted to be the one wooing you. I’d been checking you out ever since your friend left you alone, and Jim decided I needed a push to come over here.” Leonard’s voice had gotten progressively quieter as he spoke. His gaze shifting around the room, focusing on everything but you. 

“I’m glad he pushed,” you placed your hand on his. The motion caused him to look back at you, and he held your gaze as you trailed your hand up his arm to the back of his neck. Leaning forward you brought his face to yours initiating a tentative kiss. His lips melded onto yours moving in a slow dance together. 

“Wanna get out of here?” He asked as he pulled away, resting his forehead against yours.

“God, yes, I never thought you would ask,” you told him. Pulling away Leonard grabbed your hand as he led you out of the bar and towards his apartment.


End file.
